


Hyuckhei Drabble Dump

by lonely_lala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hyuckhei, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lala/pseuds/lonely_lala
Summary: The title is enough of description. Most of these will be pretty short in length. I’m just practicing my writing.





	1. Chapter 1

Based on Prompts  
(Prompt #1) 

Person A: You know, I'm usually very discrete about my relationships  
{Person A on the street 5 minutes earlier}  
Person A: I LOVE MY SPOUSE  
{Back to the present}  
Person B: *sips tea* yep. Real discrete...

 

Yukhei was full of contradictions. 

His eyebrows made his face look more fierce that he truly was. His height made him appear more intimidating than his true puppy-like nature. And lastly, he often tried to act cooler than he was because if Donghyuck was being honest: his husband was a huge dork. The dorkiest person he knew, which is saying a lot because Donghyuck knows Mark Lee. But Yukhei was his adorable spaz of a husband and he wouldn't change anything about him at all. Well....maybe just one thing.

"You know, I'm usually very discrete about my relationships."

Donghyuck looked up from his barley tea from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter, his legs swinging back and forth. He fixed Yukhei with a gaze, one brow quirking up in disbelief. Yukhei smirked from where he stood in the kitchen doorway, internally freaking out about how cute his tiny husband looked with his legs dangling from where he was perched on the granite countertop. 

Donghyuck took a sip from his tea, thinking back to the events that had transpired earlier in the day. ‘Discreet my ass’ he thought to himself.

{A few hours before...}

"I LOVE MY HUSBAND!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out who was yelling, but Donghyuck felt his face flush in response anyways, stopping in his tracks with the shopping cart as he looked around trying to find his idiot. A few people around him had also tried to look for the source of the outburst, to no avail.

"I LOVE WONG DONGHYUCK!"

 

Donghyuck felt his eye twitch in annoyance and clenched his hands tighter around the handle of the cart. This was exactly why he preferred leaving Yukhei at home when they needed groceries. Whenever he got separated from Donghyuck he always ended up making a scene.

Donghyuck rushed out of the aisle, swerving around other shoppers as he made his way towards where he thought he heard Yukhei yelling. Luckily (or unluckily, if you asked Donghyuck) he found Yukhei two aisles away, lugging a 12 pound bag of dog food for their Samoyed Jolie. 

“Oh. I was wondering where you were cutie. Did you hear me call you?” Yukhei smiled at him and quickly relieved himself of the dog food by placing it in the cart. Donghyuck couldn’t help by sigh in surrender and felt his annoyance fade into slight irritation. Being mad at Yukhei was impossible in some cases, but that wouldn’t save him from Donghyuck’s sharp wit. 

“Yes, Yukhei. Me and the rest of this supermarket heard you loud and clear.” He said crossly, his lips pouting in annoyance. Yukhei just cackled in response and leant over to lightly kiss Donghyuck’s pout away. 

“I love you and I don’t care if everyone knows it.”

Yukhei’s arm bruised from the punch that Donghyuck swiftly delivered in response to that overly cheesy line. Despite hitting him for it, Donghyuck’s face burned red in embarrassment and slight shame because he had honestly really liked what Yukhei had said.

 

{Back to the present}

“Yep. Real discrete babe. Hardly anyone can tell we’re married with how stoic and cold you are to me,” Donghyuck said sarcastically as he finished his tea and jumped off the countertop. He placed his dish in the sink and patted Yukhei‘s back as he headed into the living room to watch a drama Sicheng had recommended to him. 

“Wait really? Is it really that hard to tell? Should I act more affectionately?”

Oh boy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2  
> Person A: Stop being so tall.  
> Person B: Stop being so short.  
> Person A: Make. me.  
> Person B: Okay *picks Person A up*  
> Person A: HEY! WHAT THE HELL, PUT ME DOWN!  
> Person B: hehe~

He was just so tiny.

Donghyuck that is.

Yukhei couldn’t help but feel his heart beat faster as he saw his cute little husband glare at him from where he stood in the kitchen in a wide, slight predatory stance. If Mark were here he would have advised Yukhei to run while he still could, but Yukhei was too enamored to be afraid. He was guilty of purposefully placing things higher than Donghyuck could reach for the sole purpose of seeing that angry flush overcome that cute, small face.

“Why do you always put the spices up so high? You know I’m the one who uses them the most to cook. Can you just stop being so tall Yukhei!” Donghyuck fumes as he narrows his eyes at his significant other. His face is flushed with annoyance rather than anger (or so Yukhei hopes), which means Yukhei is in less trouble than he thought. Which means, he can have a little fun before Donghyuck gets too annoyed. 

“I’ll stop being tall when you stop being so short.” 

“Make me Yukhei.”

Yukhei had been hoping he would say that. In two long strides, he was right in front of Donghyuck, who seemed a bit startled by the change of pace in their conversation. Yukhei just smiled at him and placed his hands under Donghyuck’s pits and lifted him straight up until they were face to face. Donghyuck’s eyes widened in surprise but slowly indignation bled onto his face as soon as his confusion wore off. 

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL, PUT ME DOWN! STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT YUKHEI OR I SWEAR I WON’T FEED YOU TODAY,” Donghyuck swung his legs furiously as he struggled to escape Yukhei‘s grip. Yukhei internally cooed at how cute embarrassed Donghyuck was about being held like this. He had always liked the fact that Donghyuck was smaller because it had just made him all the more cuter. He laughed mirthfully and silenced Donghyuck with a kiss, smiling when he felt him melt into the affection.

Donghyuck could never really stay mad at him for long. 

Or so he thought. While distracted by the kiss, Donghyuck brought his knee hard against Yukhei‘s stomach so that he would drop him. Donghyuck cackled in glee as Yukhei‘s groan resounded in the kitchen. 

“That’s what you get. Now get out of here. You’re eating this whole dish without any flavoring as punishment.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 (just the idea of it, cause it might be really weird if Yuhkei only said YESYESYESYES)  
> {Sees Person B in an oversized shirt}  
> Person A: yesyesyesyesyesyesyes  
> {Sees Person B in Person A's oversized shirt}  
> Person A: YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES  
> {Sees Person B blushing whilst in the shirt}  
> Person A: YES! YES! THIS IS PERFECT! Y E S

Donghyuck signed in resignation as he looked at the pile of dirty laundry in their room. He had just come out of the shower and had dressed himself in shorts but couldn’t find any clean shirts to wear. There was no avoiding laundry day now. Putting it off until the last minute has ended being a pain in the ass in the end. Maybe he could borrow one from Yukhei while he washed his own.

He walked over to their shared closet and cheered to himself quietly as he found a large blue flannel that looked thin enough to be appropriate for the hot weather. Donghyuck slipped it on  
and walked over to check himself out in the mirror. He blushed as he noticed how it dwarfed his frame, showcasing just how much larger his his husband was in comparison to him. His shorts weren’t even visible under the hemline of the flannel, making it seem as if he was wearing nothing underneath. Fat chance of that ever happening. Luckily, Yukhei was out with friends and wouldn’t be around to see Donghyuck wearing his clothes. Heaven knows he wouldn’t let him live it down.

“Wow.”

Donghyuck froze as he heard a familiar voice from behind him call out. Why is he back so early? Wasn’t he supposed to be bowling with Mark and Jungwoo? He turned around slowly and smiled shyly as he faced Yukhei. As expected, the beam on Yukhei’s face was larger than life at being able to see Donghyuck look so small and cute in his clothing. Yukhei had always pestered Donghyuck to wear his sweaters, but he had never relented out of embarrassment of how he knew he would look like wearing Yukhei’s clothes: a child. 

“I’m kind of glad Mark canceled because he was sick. I don’t think I would have wanted to miss you looking so cute in my clothes,” Yukhei walked over and made himself comfortable behind Donghyuck, his arms wrapping around his waist as he rested his head on top of Donghyuck’s. His eyes formed crescents from how hard he was smiling at his tiny husband. Yukhei leaned down and placed a gentle kiss behind Donghyuck’s ear, prompting him to shiver from the ticklish sensation. 

“You’re enjoying this way too much you oaf. I’m only wearing your clothes because mine are dirty. Don’t get any funny ideas mister.”

Yukhei and Donghyuck looked at each other for a suspended period of time before they both broke off into giggles. As they stood there together, they couldn’t help but be happy that they could enjoy little moments such as this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on twitter if you wanna talk Hyuckhei. @lonelyla_la. I’m very lonely >.<


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 (short as fuck sorry)  
> Person A: I made dinner!  
> Person B: I'm not hungry.  
> Person A: Are you sure?  
> Person B: yes?  
> Person A: It's pasta-  
> Person B: *sprints to the kitchen* NEVERMIND HUNGRY-  
> Can be seen as platonic, nothing inherently romantic in this drabble.

“I made dinner!”

“I’m not hungry,” called Yukhei from the living room. It took a lot for him to muster those words, especially since he was always hungry. But he couldn’t get up now. He had just started watching a new anime that Jungwoo had recommended so his eyes were practically glued to the screen. He needed to see what happened next. 

“Are you sure Yukhei? It’s pasta. I know it’s your favorite.”

Yukhei nearly completely flipped up the carpet in the living room from his haste to run into the kitchen. Forget the show. Jungwoo would probably give him a play by play of the plot tomorrow anyways. There was absolutely no way he was gonna ignore pasta. Especially Donghyuck’s pasta. Food is better hot than heated up after all. 

“NEVERMIND IM TOTALLY HUNGRY.”

All you could hear from the kitchen was Donghyuck laughing at Yukhei‘s predictable nature and the clattering of dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to post but not sure if it’s a good idea to post it all at once XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check note at end.

They were so close. Their breaths intermingled as they gazed at each other, eyes unwavering as they shone in affection. Days like this where they could just relax and simply enjoy each other’s company were rare because of their busy schedules, but whenever the opportunity arose they would take any chance to just spend time together. 

 

Donghyuck was perched on Yukhei‘s lap, his legs wrapped around Yukhei’s waist like a koala as they cuddled. The sun’s rays shone in from the living room window, casting their faces under radiant, light. The warmth it provided made their embrace all the more comfortable and relaxing to enjoy. Yukhei’s hands cupped Donghyuck’s face gently as he placed a soft kiss against above his lips, purposefully kissing the area above it. Donghyuck in turn nuzzled his nose against Yukhei’s and giggled when the gesture was enthusiastically returned in full. The moment couldn’t have been more warm and fulfilling. Both their heart felt full from being able to share this moment where no words needed to be spoken to feel the love between them. 

But then....

Ah-choo!

Groans rung out as the two of them rubbed their aching foreheads. Donghyuck fell backwards from shock rather than impact and started to laugh loudly at the stupid look on Yukhei’s face. He hadn’t meant to sneeze at such an importune time but that’s just how it had ended up happening. It wasn’t long before Donghyuck found his way back on Yukhei’s lap, their hands intertwined as they both snickered quietly at Yukhei’s mishap. Maybe their love wasn’t picture perfect but that’s what made moments like this so interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5  
> Imagine your otp gently touching foreheads with half lidded eyes and soft smiles while they gaze lovingly at each other, holding each other’s hands delicately. Now imagine one sneezing and smacking their heads together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6  
> Person A: I guess you could say I’ve … fallen for you *winks*  
> Person B: You literally just rolled down an entire flight of stairs how are you even alive-
> 
> *unestablished Hyuckhei, slight crack*

A loud series of thuds and then silence.

Donghyuck turned around, throughly confused, but couldn’t see anything. However, as soon as he looked down he felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Of course it was him. Who else would be stupid enough to fall down the stairs?

Yukhei just smiled that stupidly cute smile, as if he hadn’t just fallen down an entire flight of stairs. He propped his head on his hands, wincing slightly in pain. He probably thought he looked suave posing like that but this, in Donghyuck’s mind, only reaffirmed his belief that Yukhei was a complete idiot (and a clumsy one at that). 

“I guess you could say I’ve fallen for you,” Yukhei said with a saucy wink. He didn’t even bother getting up as he said this. Despite how annoyed he was, Donghyuck was impressed, in a weird way at his resilience. What kind of person bounces back that easily after falling like that? 

“You literally just rolled down an entire flight of stairs how are you even alive Yukhei-hyung? Are the last two brain cells in your head all right?” 

“Ouch. I think that hurt more than the fall.”

“Get up you big baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7  
> Person A: “Look at that idiot.”  
> Person C: “That’s your idiot.”  
> Person A: “Oh dear god.”

It had been a while since Donghyuck had the time to hang out with friends. His work schedule as a journalist was all over the place and married life had drained a lot of time because of how much there was to do at home to keep tidy. So when Yukhei had offered to take over chores this weekend voluntarily, Donghyuck had nearly jumped for joy. 

“Really? It’s about time you did your part you lazy fool. I can’t always iron your shirts for you.” he said. His words were said teasingly but there was a bit of truth behind his statement. He smiled at Yukhei who only shook his head in agreement. Yukhei’s face twisted in guilt as he looked at Donghyuck, but it changed to steadfast determination just as quickly. 

“You’re absolutely right. I’ve noticed you’ve missed hanging out with our friends because I keep ducking out when it’s my turn to do chores. I’m sorry. I’ll do my best today captain. I promise you.” Yukhei saluted Donghyuck with a silly gesture and shooed him away, ready to start with cleaning the apartment. Donghyuck nodded in assent and walked over to where they had coats hanging by the front door to get one before he left. 

“Now go away. Hang out with Nana or do whatever you like. I’ll hold down the fort here. Everything will be perfect by the time you get back.” 

Donghyuck nodded happily and before he left, pulled Yukhei by the collar of his shirt to peck his cheek in goodbye. Yukhei smiled at him warmly and waved before heading into their bedroom to start picking up the clothes they left scattered everywhere. They had never really used their hamper properly, which always bit them in the butt when it was laundry day. 

He took his shoes by the entrance and put them on before finally leaving the apartment. Yukhei couldn’t possibly mess anything up right?

Donghyuck shook his head in affirmation. He needs to have more faith in Yukhei. He can totally handle himself for a couple hours without Donghyuck taking care of him or aiding him with chores. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jaemin as soon as he went down to the first floor of the apartment complex. 

“Hey Jaemin? Are you busy? I can finally hang out. No, this isn’t a prank you loser. Can you pick me up?”

{a few hours later)

“Are you serious? He ate the whole thing?” Jaemin looked a bit sick to his stomach at the thought. 

“Yup. When I cook for me and Xuxi I need to make enough for 4 people because he always goes back for seconds and thirds,” Donghyuck said, his arms shifting as he carried what he had bought from his mall outing with Jaemin. It had been relaxing to finally take some time for himself rather than be worried about all the things he needed to do. Taking a bit of me time was probably what he needed to get back into the swing of things. Both he and Jaemin were walking to Donghyuck’s apartment, wanting to hang out a little bit more on the comfort of Donghyuck’s extremely comfy couch. At times, many of his friends had crashed the night on its soft surface. As a bonus, it was even big enough to accomdate the size of Yukhei, which was great because he was often too lazy to walk to their bedroom to take a nap. 

“That’s crazy. He eats as much as Jeno, Renjun, and I combined. I knew he was a big eater, but I didn’t know it was to that extent.” Jaemin sips at his soda as he says this, his voice incredulous more than disgusted now at Yukhei’s feats of eating.

“It’s not that bad. He’s just hungry all the time because he works it all off by doing muscle training. Can’t relate. I will never set foot in a gym after what happened to me and Renjun.”

Jaemin nearly spit out his drink, laughing as he recalled the day that Renjun had come up to him, face somber, and had told him he had accidentally launched a dumbbell through the gym window and was no longer welcome at the gym. By association, Donghyuck had also been kicked out but for an entirely different reason as he had some choice words to yell at the gym owner who had made Renjun cry for his mistake. 

As they approached the door, Donghyuck’s smile dropped as soon as it had appeared. The apartment sounded way too quiet from the outside. Something was wrong. Usually Yukhei blasted music while he worked and the silence was eerie to come home to. 

Donghyuck fumbled slightly as he took out his keys as quickly as possible, ignoring Jaemin’s inquiry of “What’s wrong?” in his haste to get the door open as soon as he possibly could.

As soon as the door opened, he rushed in, Jaemin not too far behind, and sighed in relief at what he saw: the house spotless, Yukhei asleep on the couch, and a pile of clean clothes folded beside him. He seemed to nestle in closer to the clothes, probably because they were still warm from the dryer, as the cold air from outside rushed in from the open door. They probably should have closed it before they came barging in.

“Look at that idiot.” Donghuck said fondly, his eyes watching as Yukhei’s chest steadily rose. He was probably tired from doing all those chores. Donghyuck really appreciated how hard Yukhei had tried to finish everything before he got home. 

“He’s your idiot,” Jaemin commented, smiling at the look of happiness on Donghyuck’s face. He was happy for them. They made a cute and happy couple. Even if they were the biggest headache together to everyone else. 

“Oh dear god you’re right. He is my idiot.”

“You know what they say. Birds of a feather flock together.”

Donghyuck glared at Jaemin playfully, who just laughed in response. But he was right, they were fools. For each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll today. I can assure you this is a rare thing XD I usually don’t get inspired so easily.


End file.
